Fans
by kyoshigirl
Summary: Sokka arrives home one afternoon to find his seductive wife with fans at the ready. Sokka knows there no use in fending off a Kyoshi Warrior. Smut and light bondage.
1. Part 1

Sokka learned very early on in his marriage that fans were involved in almost everything. To use in combat mostly but for other things, too. To cool off with during hot summer days, to match with an elegant kimono at yearly council galas, and even to help fix up breakfast in a tight rush. But his favorite, without a doubt, was when fans were used for seduction.

It was the last day of Sokka's councilman duties before recess was in session and the Southern Water Tribesman could hardly wait. It wasn't that he disliked his job, but it was taking it's toll on him. At age thirty, Sokka was one of the youngest politicians in Republic City alongside Aang. That also meant he had young children to help look after. All Sokka wanted to do was leave City Hall to start his time off with his wife and children.

It was hard to believe how old his children were now. His first born, Atka, turned ten not that long ago. She was quickly becoming one of the best warriors in training at his wife's Kyoshi Warrior dojo. Tikani, Sokka's only son, was seven and was developing skill in archery. His son took interest in the traditions of Sokka's culture, the water tribe. He loved everything about it and always begged for Sokka to take him to the Southern Water Tribe so they could go hunting and visit Grandfather Hakoda. Tikani now sported a wolf tail after years of waiting for Suki's approval to let his hair grow long. And Sokka's third child, his baby girl, Sakari, was now two years old.

Sakari had gone through much since she was born, arriving two months early and being sick through most of her infancy. Sokka and Suki had never been more fearful of one of their children dying before. Sokka would never forget that when Sakari was born, she was as silent as could be and kept her eyes closed. He was sure that his baby wasn't alive. But he thanked every Spirit he could think of that his sister, Katara, and Aang helped the baby breathe. He had never seen Suki that distraught before or cry that much. Suki thought the same of him. Sokka never wanted to see his wife that upset ever again.

But Sakari had been getting stronger over the years. She was smaller than most babies her age and her development was off at times. It took a very long time for their little girl to start crawling and let alone walk. The toddler was still having trouble developing some basic motor skills and needed assistance with most obstacles facing her, but Sakari was learning more and more by each day. She had the occasional temper tantrum but was easily able to calm down. She was getting healthier by the day and was absolutely beautiful. Sakari was Sokka and Suki's only child with the Kyoshi native's pale skin tone, yet she inherited her water tribe side's black hair and ocean blue eyes. Just being able to spend more time with his baby girl to help her grow made Sokka's desire for recess more excitedly anticipated.

Also, there were the fans to look forward to.

Since Sokka's children were in school and Sakari was taken care of by Air Acolytes during the morning and part of the day, Sokka would be able to spend more 'alone time' with his wife. Recently she had not been as busy as she used to. At the time, the dojo was not accepting any new students until the next year, so there were not as many lessons for Suki to schedule and instruct. Suki had also appointed Ty Lee to second in command, meaning she would cover for Suki at times and be in charge of intermediate lessons. This way Suki would be able to spend more time at home to care for Sakari. Not to mention now have more time with her usually busy husband. This realization occurred to Sokka during his last portion of work, which was a meeting with the other councilmen to reaffirm what they had been working on and passed during the quarter. It also occurred to his wife downtown in her dojo…

Suki walked around the large green mat as she observed her advanced students performing the difficult move she had just finished demonstrating. She inwardly chided herself for not performing her best. But the Kyoshi Native was just too excited to be spending more time with her husband. Plus, not to mention she had been feeling, well…_lascivious_ as of late.

Things had been so busy lately that Sokka and Suki hadn't properly made love in almost a month, which was killing them both. About a week prior, Sokka had woken Suki up and expressed how much he needed her. He was stressing over a new law needing to be passed and that he felt terrible for not giving her too much attention lately because of it. Without much foreplay or let alone discussion, the couple quickly had sex at three in the morning. Sokka fell asleep on top of his wife after climaxing, making the blissful moment pass quickly for Suki as she rolled him off of her. But at least she felt something for a while. It wasn't romantic in the least, but it was what they both needed at the time.

Suki was determined to change that. This afternoon.

Suki couldn't help but feel suddenly very concupiscent. Distracted and needy. She felt a blush creep underneath the cake of Kyoshi make up covering her face as her nether regions quickly became bothered. Just picturing her husband's face made her ankles weak. He had become even more handsome throughout the years, growing a goatee and letting his hair grow longer, his face completely matured. Suki scanned down the rest of him in her mind, imagining Sokka's muscular arms, his bulked up chest…his large, _aching_—

Before Suki knew it, she had been knocked out by one of her students. Suki gasped as at the sudden pain in her chest as she hit the ground hard. Every single one of the girls gasped and then went quiet, all looking at the student, Mieko, who knocked out their leader. Mieko covered up her mouth as her whole face turned practically red underneath her make up. For a few moments the girl did nothing before dropping down on the floor to bow as if asking for mercy.

"Sifu Suki! I-I'm—I'm so s-sorry!" the girl piped out, reaching over to help up her instructor.

Suki chastised herself for not paying attention to what she was doing. With a deep breath, she grabbed Mieko's helping hand and got up, struggling to stand straight for a moment.

"It's alright, Mieko. I wasn't paying attention, it's not your fault." Suki brushed herself off and straightened her armor. "You did a very good job, though! You hit exactly where you were supposed to. Well done."

Mieko at first expressed confusion on her face, but quickly looked relieved as she bowed to her sifu and the rest of the girls went back to practicing. Suki patted her pupil's shoulder and managed to smile at her to show no hard feelings, though now her chest was numb.

"How about a water break, girls?" Suki asked, the pain subsiding. "In fact, let's finish off early today—I just remembered that I have to pick up my daughter from Air Temple Island at an earlier time today."

Suki was lying, of course. She felt bad for it, she never ended sessions early unless she really needed to, but the sifu couldn't focus. She would have to thank her husband for that later. Or…punish him for it.

The sifu wore a cheeky grin as her students left as she began to scheme plans for her husband. Sokka would be home around four o'clock, which was an hour away, giving Suki plenty of time to set up a plan. The children would not be at the apartment for a while. Maybe she could ask Katara to pick them up from school and to have Sakari stay longer. There was no need for her to change out of most of her armor, either. Her plan was slowly coming together in her mind. Now to pick out her best fans…

Kids. Suki. Sleeping in. Suki. Staying home. _Suki_…

Suki really was the only thing Sokka's mind was concentrating on as he struggled to stay alert during the meeting he was in. He had his arms crossed and leaned back on his chair as the council reviewed what had been done that quarter. Sokka knew all of it, and frankly at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted, no, _needed_ to get out of there already. He wanted to see his wife already…see her, well, naked anyway.

Memories of past love making sessions flooded into the councilman's mind as he rocked the chair back and forth subtly and slowly. Sokka thought of the times when his children were concieved (Kyoshi Island, the Southern Water Tribe, and Ember Island, though he'd spare those details to his kids) and enjoyable each time had been. Suki tying him up and vice versa. They discovered they enjoyed that after Suki playfully captured Sokka while showing him a warrior move. He could never look at the dojo on Kyoshi the same since. Morning sex before their children would wake up. Still surprising her in the bedroom with flowers and candles. Sokka remembered a few months ago he came home to find Suki on their bed with only a fan covering the side of her chest, naked and mewing "Well _hellooo_" at him, completely catching him off guard…

"Councilman Sokka! Are you paying attention?"

"_No_…" Sokka uttered in a strained voice.

Not realizing it whatsoever, Sokka had a lovesick grin plastered on his face and was practically drooling. It hit him once he spoke, causing him to squirm and nearly fall off his chair. The other members of the council gave the Water Tribesman a glare while Aang let out a laugh. The Avatar gusted a small wind to pull Sokka's chair back up straight, causing Sokka's mind to clear a little.

"I think my brother-in-law is just eager to get home already," Aang said with a teasing smile. He snuck Sokka a wink, which made the tribesman groan. That was one meeting he would never live down.

Meanwhile during Sokka's embarrassment at City Hall, Suki was hurriedly walking back to the apartment from the dojo. It took her only about fifteen minutes to walk to work, giving her plenty of time to lay out her plans for the afternoon. She had it arranged already that Atka and Tikani would leave school for Air Temple Island with their cousins, Bumi and Kya. Katara would be watching over them and Sakari until the evening for dinner. On Fridays the cousins usually wanted to play together at the Avatar's home anyway, and then Sokka, Suki and sometimes Toph with her toddler, Lin, would come later to have family dinner together. With everyone being so busy lately, Suki thought this proposal to have a family dinner would go well with her plan, especially since they had not had one in about a month. She managed to get in contact with Katara, who happily obliged and agreed on having a family get together. Now Suki would not have to worry about her children getting in the way…

Once Suki unlocked the door to the apartment, she sprung into action. She went into her and Sokka's bedroom to touch up her Kyoshi makeup at her vanity. Most of her face paint was still in tact from her rough day but she retouched the black lines of her drawn on eyebrows and the reds of her lids and lips. Smacking her lips to make the color pop, Suki was satisfied with how she looked. She then went over to the bed and drew down the front, making a little opening in case it was needed for the future. _Who knows where this will go? _Suki thought with a blush creeping under her Kyoshi masked face. She then went back to lock the door so Sokka would have no idea she was home. And with that, she would wait…

As soon as Sokka closed the door of his office he didn't turn back around behind him. He walked quickly to leave so no one would bother him and said rushed goodbyes if anyone spoke to him. He did though slow down once he passed the case and plaque of Atka's birth documentation since she was the first child born in Republic City. Sokka kissed his the tips of his fingers and touched the items like he always did, having been a routine of his for the past ten years. This put him more into ease as he walked out of the blasted building and into the busy city.

A smile was worn on his matured face as he made his way home, even stopping by a little flower cart to get a bouquet for Suki. Sokka picked dark pink hibiscuses for his wife, knowing they were her favorites for over ten years now. He wasn't anticipating Suki being home yet..

That was when he unlocked the front door to the apartment, he was in for a shock.


	2. Part 2

Sokka felt a sharp pull from front of his tunic out of nowhere from the darkness of the doorway. He let out a strangled yelp and his heart raced from surpise and panic. The tribesman threw the flowers aside to quickly grab his boomerang that was slung behind his back. Once he had a firm grasp on it, the childhood treasure was slapped from his hand and he was being blindfolded. Sokka yelled and then began to throw punches, dodging the person with each mighty blow. His worst nightmare had come true; a member of the New Ozai Society or some crazy person had found him and his family. Where were the kids? _Where was Suki?_

"No need to fear, Councilman," then spoke a velvety voice.

Sokka stopped his next punch in mid air as his body then slouched. Quickly, he flipped up the blindfold to look into the painted face of his wife. Sokka was then taken aback by how aroused she looked. She was biting down on her bottom lip and had a sort of aching, longing expression gleaming from her eyes. She immediately flipped back down the blindfold, leaving him in the darkness again. Suki flashed out two fans and before he knew it, Sokka was suddenly being pinned down on the ground by them. The warrior hovered overtop of him, now placing one of the fans near his throat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sokka began to yell as he laid there helplessly. His heart began to calm down only slightly just knowing it wasn't some robber or assassin after him. "YOU SCARED THE LIVING FLAMEO OUT OF—"

Lips came crushing down to shut him up. Suki kissed Sokka fiercely, forcing his mouth open with hers to kiss him fully. She let out a primal moan as her tongue brushed against his, now practically lying on top of him. Sokka at first was shocked by the sudden deep kiss but managed to ease into it by Suki's force. He managed to lift up a shaky hand to touch her, lowering her to fully lay down on him. They hadn't kissed like that in a while…he had been craving this practically all afternoon, all week, all _month_…

Before he knew it, Suki's lips left his and she began to attack his neck with sharp bites. She went straight for Sokka's sweet spot right under his jawline, sucking on the skin slowly. The tribesman couldn't help but let out a cracked laugh, which was always his reaction towards Suki's kissing his neck that way. He sounded like he was fifteen again whenever she did that, much to his dismay. That was why Suki did it mainly.

"_Heh_—Su-Suk—w-what are you—hehhh—_doing?_" Sokka managed to say with various breaks in his voice. It was all her fault that he did that, not him. She just knew where his spots were.

Suki pulled on the patch of particularly sensitive nerves with her teeth before letting go, making a large red mark now appear on her husband's neck. She felt her chest rise up and down, her womanhood on fire practically.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Suki practically purred.

"To quote Toph, 'I don't know, I can't see, I'm blind.'" Sokka blew up some air towards the blindfold covering him.

Instead of giving him a whack on the head for that, Suki turned him around forcefully on his stomach and gave his bottom a smack. Sokka yelped and squirmed on the ground from that, soon trying to get up. Suki quickly sat on him, bringing him down to the ground with a thud and another howl escaped. She then laid herself so that she could whisper into his ear, brushing back his long wolf tail.

"I captured you, Councilman. You're my prisoner now," she spoke hotly into his ear, giving the lope a pull with her mouth afterwards.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sokka asked, deadpan. He was getting old, all this rough housing was already taking it's toll on his back.

"Because just the thought of you today made me distracted and sloppy at training," Suki stated firmly. She spoke in a confident, formal way, like the first time the two met. "And for that you need to be punished."

"What? You gonna try and feed me to the Unagi again?" Sokka asked sarcastically, simply to get a rise out of his wife. He'd have some fun jabbing jokes at her for a while just to make her mad.

Another smack to his bottom for that comment. Sokka squirmed from the blow, yet couldn't help but feel…well, a _little_ turned on.

"No! I have…—" Suki got off of Sokka just to turn him back over on his back "—other ideas—" She pressed her forehead to his, her lips a breath away from his — "for _you_." Suki kissed him again, licking her lips before running her tongue on his upper lip.

At first, Sokka melted into the sudden kiss, but then was struck with an idea. Out of nowhere, he grabbed his wife and pushed her off him, being firm yet careful not to harm her. Sokka scrabbled up, tore off the blindfold, and picked up his boomerang. He was in a stance with the weapon out in front of him as he stood over Suki. The girl looked up at him with a doe eyed expression at his unexpected actions.

"You haven't gotten me quite yet," Sokka quipped, wiggling his eyebrows at his wife.

As Suki rolled her eyes, she noticed the flowers Sokka brought near his feet. They were beautiful, just the kind she liked. If she hadn't been trying to seduce him she would have put them in a vase of water by now. _Hmmm…_

"Time out, Sokka—are those hibiscuses?" Suki asked, using a tone she would regularly used when grateful for something. She was, but it just served as a good distraction at the moment.

"Wha—oh." Sokka realized he was close to stepping on the flowers as he looked down at his feet. It was dark in the doorway still, he probably would have squashed them if Suki didn't mention them. "Yeah, I bought you some on the way home. Gimme a second to put them in some wa—"

He realized seconds later how stupid he was for falling into his wife's trap. As he reached down to grab the pile of dark pink hibiscuses, he was slammed up against the wall with a fan pointing at him again. Suki used a free hand to snatch up his wrists above his head slightly as his hands shakily held the bouquet. Suki had a provocative smirk across her painted ruby lips as she gave him a true warriror's glare of victory. Sokka gave out a sigh of defeat. He'd let her have her fun.

"I surrender," he said flatly, though he cracked a smile. Eventually he'd like where this was going.

Suki wore a devilish grin, pressing her body against him now as he was plastered into the wall. Suki opened her mouth as she then looked from Sokka's eyes to his lips, hovering over them to torture him more. It worked, Sokka's breath becoming hitched as he stared at her red painted lips.

"So…what are you gonna do to me? I can't fight off a tough girl like you," Sokka whispered in a low, husky tone. One of Suki's painted brows perched up as she came even closer to kissing him.

"I'm gonna tie you up and give you the punishment of a lifetime," she mewed before pressing her lips softly to his. Sokka took a moment to make the kiss genuine, really kissing his wife to show love and mutual understanding of what was to happen next. He'd let her have her fun, and maybe in the process he would have some, too. Knowing her, he would. A thought then occurred to him as Suki's lips slowly pulled away.

"The kids?" Sokka asked quietly.

"Taken care of. With their cousins. We're having dinner later tonight with the family."

Sokka curled his lips up into a cheeky smile as he gazed lovingly into his wife's eyes. "You're perfect," he breathed, bending his head low to capture another sweet kiss from his wife.

Suki smirked. "I try." She attached her lips to his for one last gentle kiss, curling them up into a grin as her plan was slowly yet surely unfolding.

"Now," she said after breaking the kiss. "We move to your jail cell. But first—" In a quick movement, Suki swiftly snapped away the white strip of fabric that was tied around Sokka's tunic, tying his wrists together. Her husband did not even bother fighting her. He knew she had this all figured out and didn't want to mess up her plans. Sokka barely flinched when she roughly tied him up, his chest now nearly completely exposed as his tunic slouched. Suki looked satisfied at her knot work and even more when she glanced down at her husband's chest. She leaned forward and placed a few fingers underneath his chin, beckoning him towards her with a saucy gleam in her Kyoshi eyes.

"Follow me," she purred lowly, bunching the front of his tunic into her fists. Sokka felt lovesick as a goofy grin graced his face as Suki led him out of the door's hallway. They stopped in the kitchen to put the flowers in the watered vase, however. Suki thought they were too lovely to disregard.

Once they arrived into the bedroom, Suki closed the door and placed Sokka on the bed. He sat with his tied wrists in front of him, waiting for his wife to make the next move. She grinned wickedly at him as she pulled out the blindfold from her armor.

"Sit tight for a minute, prisoner." Suki put the blindfold back on Sokka, giving him a kiss before walking away from the bed.

"Not much else to do," Sokka mused, crossing his legs. His heart began to race from anticipation. What did this girl have up her sleeves?

"Alright, now lay back against the pillows," Suki instructed a moment later. She changed out of the majority of her Kyoshi Warrior attire, keeping only her headpiece along with the top and bottom part of her armor with nothing on underneath. She then climbed onto the bed and sat on top of her husband's pelvis. Suki smirked when Sokka was taken aback by her actions, his mouth opened slightly at the feel of her bare womanhood dangerously close to his manhood. With that, she reached forward to pull of the blindfold.

Sokka's reaction was all Suki hoped for. His eyes widened at the sight of her in only Kyoshi armor, slowly curling up an aroused smirk and perching up an eyebrow.

"I think I like this punishment," Sokka said in a throaty voice, taking in Suki's features.

Even at thirty, she still was the most beautiful woman Sokka had ever laid eyes on. She was not as skinny as when he first met her, but who would be after birthing three children? She kept a strong and toned body with her training. Her hair had grown longer through the years, now ending on top of her shoulders. He suddenly ached just to touch her creamy colored hips, inwardly cursing the knotted cloth. Suki noticed him looking at her and bent lower to him, their faces a few inches away from each other. She spread more across Sokka's body, feeling his growth as their sexes touched, only fabric between them. Sokka gulped from the touch, becoming warm in the face with a blush appearing.

"What should I do with you?" Suki teased, taking hold of his wrists.

Suki sat on top of his manhood again as she undid the knot. Sokka knew she would be trying him back up in a few moments, not fighting her off. Once he was free of the knots, the Kyoshi native pulled out a fan and with it took off his tunic completely. She gave a few wet kisses to his chest before trying Sokka's wrist now to the bedframe. The tribesman became warmer at her actions and let out a groan of want. He bit his lower lip as Suki's armor covered chest was near his face as she tied him to the bed, becoming larger below at the sight.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sokka asked in a strained voice as Suki sat on him again.

Suki simply smiled as she slowly began to grind on top of him. She fluttered the fan open and began to wave it nonchalantly, giving her husband a lustful look. Sokka's heart raced faster at the feel of her spread open womanhood sliding up and down, in little circles, on the tip of his manhood. He couldn't help but lean back against the pillows and let out another groan of pleasure at her wicked teasing. Suki's pace gradually became faster, her hands pressed against his pecs. She let out her own little whine of want but covered her mouth with the fan.

"The real question is, are you enjoying _yourself_, my prisoner?" Suki said smokily, snapping the fan shut.

She slowed down her movements to torture him more. Sokka closed his eyes and let out a cracked groan, sounding just as he did the first time they made love. Suki smiled as she bit down on her lip, just the sound of him turning her on even more. She considered gagging him at one point, but hearing his reactions always made the experience better.

"Why do you—_ughh_—love to torture me?" Sokka croaked, his voice cracking at points.

Suki leaned forward to kiss him, parting her lips as she sped up her actions again. Her hands reached up to hold onto his tied ones, her nails digging into the flesh of his tan skin as she ground harder into his covered member. Sokka grit his teeth, slowly beginning to thrust upwards out of habit.

"You seem eager," Suki purred, pressing her forehead against his. Sokka's eyes became squinty as they gazed at each other, her grinding matching the speed of his thrusts.

Sokka throatily moaned as his lips sought for his wife's. Suki kissed him as the two kept eye contact, biting down on his lip and pulling it slightly. She became even more fired up with his movements but knew it was much too early to get down to business. She let go his lips and ceased from moving on top of him, slowly sliding down his body, giving his chest a train of wet kisses as she slithered dangerously low. Sokka took a moment to try and catch his breath, gazing up at the ceiling. It seemed blury.

Before he knew it, Sokka's trousers were discarded. Suki pulled off his boots in a snap and his pants quickly after, having him only lay in his white loin cloth. She smiled wickedly at his obvious growth, slowly dancing her fingers around it. Sokka gave out mighty groan at just that. He was putty in her hands.

"I think I should torture the prisoner more…" Suki mewed.

The Kyoshi Warrior slowly began taking off the underwear. Sokka felt as if his heart were about to burst from the rapid palpitations it was experiencing. Suki then took off her headpiece carefully, placing it next to her on the bed along with the top of her armor. Sokka made a goofy grin at the sight of her topless, melting at how perfect she looked. Suki couldn't help but blush and feel tingly at Sokka's reaction, never getting tired of it. She fluttered the fan again close to her face to hide the pink in her cheeks. She quickly though focused at the task at hand, darting the fan forward to tear up the cloth. Sokka was use to this sort of thing from his wife during sex, not in the least shocked at her actions, He had other pairs of underwear, anyway.

The water tribesman's member stood tall before Suki, who wore a mischievous grin across her lips. She relished at the sight of him, her womanhood burning and aching with desire even more. Without any hesitation she curled her fingers around his shaft, moving her hand up and down slowly. Sokka let out a strained squeak that crescendoed into a loud moan, throwing his head back more into the pillow as Suki's hand moved quicker. She then placed her mouth around the tip, smiling slightly before moving her mouth around him. This always tortured Sokka to no end. His fingers flexed as cloth kept his hands in tact, wanting nothing more than to stroke his wife's hair and bob her up and down. His arms tried to wiggle out of his hand's prison, causing Suki to moan wickedly as she rolled her tongue around his tip.

"Suki—_eughhh_—_Suk_…_S-Sukkk_…" Sokka uttered in a strained, croaky voice.

He gave up fighting and tried to relax, letting out a satisfied moan up at the ceiling with closed eyes. Suki smiled as she slowed her actions, running her tongue painfully slow up and down him. She always loved seeing her husband enjoying himself because of her, just the sight of him relishing in pleasure making her even more turned on. After a few more moments of oral, she popped her lips from off his tip, moving a train of kisses up his body with nips and licks in between. Sokka's chest moved up and down slowly as he tried to control himself, wanting and needing his Kyoshi girl terribly.

"I think my prisoner has gotten enough punishment," Suki said silkily. She sat up to wiggle off the armor covering her lower front, tossing it aside as she hovered before Sokka completely naked. He gave her a few quick nods, eyeing her with lust tainted in his ocean blue eyes.

"Or…maybe _not_." Suki then grabbed hold of his member, teasing it across her wet womanhood. Sokka grit his teeth at the feeling and let out more groans, gasping her name pleadingly over and over again. Not being able to take it herself, after a few more moments of teasing, Suki slowly inserted her husband's shaft inside her.

Their moans mixed together in bliss as the two finally became one, Suki leaning forward to kiss Sokka. He kissed her back hungrily, his hot breath hitting her as groans leaked from his mouth. She lounged across his body as she moved up and down skillfully, changing the pace at times, turning in circles. Sokka's hands fought again to break free as Suki bounced quicker, feeling his control slipping at points. With a strangled yell, Sokka managed to tear the cloth from his wrists with a soft rip. Suki's eyes opened widely when she was suddenly felt a hand slap her bottom hard. She let out an airy yell as she continued being spanked, moving as fast as she could on top of her husband. Sokka then grabbed his wife's face and crushed his lips to hers with ferocity, primal sounds escaping him as Suki moaned into their kiss hotly.

At this point, the two could barely control themselves. They had been craving each other for so long and now they were in each other's embraces, thrusting and grinding, now muttering "I love you" to each other at points. Suki moved away from Sokka's face to sit up, moving up and down with moaning and thrusting her head back. Sokka kept her silky hips steady as she moved, helping their pleasure by moving up and down inside her. Sweat rolled down the two's faces, _so_close…

"Al-Almost there, Suki…" Sokka managed to croak, his eyes closed as his hands helped move her. He changed her motions to forward and backward, moving harder and faster into her. He let out a loud whimper, his mind becoming blurrier and his body on fire. _"Ugh! Suk…oh, Suk…"_

Suki panted, her chest heaving up and down as she worked with Sokka's instruction. She no longer had control of the sounds she was making, moaning continuously as her pleasure built up by the second. Without any warning, her body began to shake from it. Sokka noticed it right away and kept up the speed, just the sight of his wife orgasming making him closer himself.

"Sok_ka!" _Suki felt as if fireworks were setting off, moving forward with a loud cry to mold her lips to her husband's. Sokka grabbed her face and kissed her hard as she cried into his mouth. He fell off the edge at that moment, yelling out her name with such longing and adoration as the two experienced ecstasy.

Once the moment had passed, Sokka wrapped his arms around Suki and held her tightly to his chest. The two panted as sweat rolled down them, smiling with satisfaction. Sokka kissed his wife's temple as she rubbed his arms slowly, their breath coming back to normal. They laid in silence for a few moments before Suki flipped to lay across his chest. She smoothed back his now wet wolf tail, giving him the adorable smile that made his whole being melt. He moved his head slightly to kiss her sweetly, cupping her cheeks.

"Well, that was…heh…a _nice_ way to come home from work," Sokka joked, giving her a wink.

"I had been thinking about you all day. I needed you so badly that I couldn't concentrate on training the—"

It was then that Suki noticed that Sokka's face was completely covered in her Kyoshi Warrior makeup. Smudges of white were on his cheeks and traces of red from where she kissed him as well as some traces of black. She couldn't help but let out a hysterical laugh, covering her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably at the sight of him. Sokka perched up a brow and looked at her with confusion before noticing her make up all smudged on her own face. He moved a hand to touch his cheek, feeling the warrior paint all over him. Sokka let out a mighty laugh before nuzzling his nose to his wife's. She giggled more, stroking her thumb against his cheek.

"We better get washed up before dinner. Don't want anyone to see us like this, huh?" Sokka said, giving Suki a few little kisses on her face.

"I think you're right, honey," Suki giggled more, beginning to get off of him.

She was pulled back though, Sokka now sitting up and holding her in his arms. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lovingly before pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry we haven't done this lately," he whispered, giving her a suddenly sad look. "Work has just been so stressful lately, and looking after the kids—especially Sakari, I know things have been so tough—"

"Sokka, it's alright." Suki gave him a sweet smile, putting a hand to his heart. "I've been busy too—we all have. But things are starting to slow down a little. When we do have these moments, that's what makes it extra special."

Sokka gave her a smile back, hugging her closely to his chest. "I love you, Suk."

"And I love you, my big, tough guy," Suki teased, giving his make up smudged cheek a kiss. "Now, why don't we take a bath before heading to Air Temple Island?"

"No need to ask me twice. I—no, _we_—look ridiculous!" Sokka then wiped off some paint off of Suki's face, making her grin wider.

"C'mon, let's go, sweetie."

With one more kiss, the two got up and headed towards the bath, looking forward to more moments like these.


End file.
